


Пять раз, когда что-то где-то упало, и один раз, когда нет

by Luchiana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Покой Тони Старку только снится.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Пять раз, когда что-то где-то упало, и один раз, когда нет

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на челлендж "Мы всё уронили" в Stark, Strange & Co community по случаю 50-летия Тони Старка.

Жизнь — штука всё-таки утомительная. Зря Тони надеялся, что теперь сможет отдохнуть: пока Тони Старк жив, в помощи ближнему он не откажет — и все близкие это знали.

Тони только-только закончил разбирать помершую газонокосилку, как на пороге гаража возникла Морган — взлохмаченная, с глазами, полными непролитых слёз.

— Па-ап! — протянула она жалобно.

Морган очень редко плакала. И каждый раз Тони готов был перевернуть Землю кверху Югом, лишь бы его девочка была счастлива.

— В чём дело, Моргуна, что случилось? — подошёл к ней Тони, на ходу обтирая ветошью руки, и присел напротив.

— Башенка, мы её вчера собирали. Она упала и сломалась. И я не могу её собрать, — всхлипнула Морган.

Накануне они вдвоём весь вечер провозились с высоченной башней из трёх лего-наборов, и Морган была от неё в восторге. Понятно, почему она так расстроена. Тони вздохнул, оставил газонокосилку в покое и остаток утра помогал дочери заново собирать башню.

Счастливая улыбка Морган стала ему лучшей наградой.

Когда с башней закончили, Тони заглянул на кухню за кофе и чем-нибудь перекусить. Пеппер в фартуке и с припорошенным мукой носом сидела за столом. Плечи её были опущены, а невидящий взгляд упёрся куда-то в стену.

— Пеп? Всё нормально?

Полотенцем Тони смахнул с носа встрепенувшейся Пеппер муку. Та слабо улыбнулась в ответ.

— Прости, задумалась. Не услышала, как ты вошёл. Башню восстановили?

— И даже усовершенствовали. Теперь её вершину покоряет Чёрная Вдова верхом на Халке, а вокруг летают Воитель и Железный Человек.

— Наташе идея понравится, — прыснула Пеппер.

— А вот Брюсу вряд ли. Но он подкаблучник, — подмигнул Тони. — О! Это пирог?

Повеселевшая было Пеппер тут же помрачнела.

— Это должен был быть торт к твоему дню рождения, но бисквит просто рухнул, когда я достала его из духовки, и…

Со времён первого Щелчка свой день рождения Тони больше не праздновал: не приглашал гостей, не устраивал торжеств, не ждал поздравлений. Только Пеппер, которая умела неплохо готовить повседневные блюда, но совершенно не умела и боялась работать с тестом, неизменно в этот день готовила для Тони торт, который они в семейном кругу и съедали.

— Эй, ничего страшного. Уверен, он вполне съедобен. Просто пропитай сиропом, укрась кремом, как обычный торт, и вечером съедим.

— Тони, это не бисквит, а блин. И он жёсткий. И… надо было просто готовить по проверенному рецепту, а не пытаться сделать что-то новенькое… Прости.

Вздохнув, Тони покачал головой — для Пеппер этот злосчастный торт явно значил больше, чем для него, — и поцеловал золотистую макушку.

— А знаешь что? У меня для тебя кое-что есть, — улыбнулся он и потянул Пеппер со стула. — Идём.

В дальнем углу гаража стояла коробка с разными памятными вещами, сохранившимися с его детства: первая плата, плюшевый медведь с зашитым глазом, отцовский портсигар, несколько рамок с выцветшими фотографиями. И мамина записная книжка с рецептами — любимыми и тщательно отобранными.

— Вот. Самые проверенные рецепты из возможных: мама собирала, — сказал Тони, ладонью стерев пыль с кожаной обложки, и отдал книжку Пеппер.

Заморгав часто-часто, та прижала книжку к груди, притянула Тони к себе и поцеловала.

— Спасибо. Я…

— Босс, вам срочный звонок от мистера Паркера, — произнесла Пятница.

— Извини, — прошептал Тони Пеппер, которая на это улыбнулась, похлопала его по груди и удалилась с книжкой. — Пятница, соедини.

Питер добрых пять минут что-то испуганно тараторил, перескакивая с одного на другое, но Тони был привычен к его манере говорить, а потому быстро вычленил главное:

— Итак, ты повязал на заброшенной стройке банду наркоторговцев, но нечаянно уронил строительный кран, я правильно понимаю?

— Д-да, мистер Старк. И он перекрыл дорогу. И я не могу его поднять…

— Ты ранен? Кран упал на тебя? — холодея, уточнил Тони.

— Нет-нет, мистер Старк, я в полном порядке!

— Пострадавшие есть? Никого не придавило?

— Н-нет! Точно нет!

— Ладно, — выдохнул Тони. — Успокойся, Питер. Пусть Карен передаст Пятнице координаты, я отправлю туда «Марк», а ты занимайся своим подарочком для полиции.

— Спасибо, мистер Старк! — с явным облегчением отозвался мальчишка, приходя в себя.

— Не за что, парень. И молодец, что позвонил. Обращайся.

— Спасибо, мистер Старк, — повторил Питер и прервал соединение.

Немного продышавшись (испуг за парня даром не прошёл), Тони уже хотел было вернуться к ремонту газонокосилки, как Пятница сообщила о новом звонке — от профессора Беннера.

— Привет, Тони.

— Брюс! Рад тебя слышать! — улыбнулся Тони, но этой улыбке суждено было быстро померкнуть.

— Прости, что по такому поводу, мне немного неловко, но мне нужна твоя помощь. Понимаешь, я тут немножко… упал.

— Упал? — растерянно переспросил Тони.

— Да. В котлован.

— Как ты там оказался? — Пауза затянулась. — Брюс?

— Доставал застрявшего котёнка. И застрял сам.

Тони постарался сдержать смех.

— Ладно. Скажи мне, где ты, я скоро буду. Котёнка-то хоть достал?

— Он сам себя достал, когда я за ним полез. И удрал.

Звучало почти обиженно.

Стараясь не смеяться, Тони объяснил всё Пеппер, нацепил контейнер с наночастицами, облёкся в броню и полетел спасать друга.

А когда спустя два часа летел домой, позвонила Наташа.

— Прости, что беспокою, Тони, но нужна твоя помощь.

Голос её звучал напряжённо, и Тони приготовился к худшему.

— В чём дело, Нат?

— Я не знаю точно, в чём дело: хакерская атака, или вирус, или ещё что… но у нас все сервера упали. Вообще все, Тони. Сейчас весь ЩИТ как без рук. Ты не мог бы…

— Уже лечу.

Наташа встретила его на базе, коротко обняла и проводила сразу в главную серверную.

Проблема действительно оказалась в хакерской атаке — сработали системы защиты. Тони с Пятницей не без труда отследили преступников, и Нат отправила за ними целый отряд.

— Спасибо, Тони. Прости, что в такой день…

— Брось, — отмахнулся он. — Ты же знаешь, я его уже не праздную.

— Зря, — лукаво улыбнулась ему Наташа. — Вечеринки у тебя были… весёлые. Всем на зависть.

— Не напоминай, — поморщился Тони, и они оба рассмеялись.

Наконец вернувшись домой, готовый во что бы то ни стало закончить ремонт злосчастной газонокосилки, Тони чуть за сердце не схватился, увидев в гараже доктора Стрэнджа.

— Привет, Тони. Мне нужно, чтобы ты пошёл со мной.

— Док! Честное слово, так и до инфаркта недалеко. Ну, и что у тебя упало?

По красноречиво вскинутым бровям Тони заключил, что у мага ничего не падало, и немного успокоился.

— Извини. Денёк суматошный выдался.

Стрэндж едва улыбнулся, открыл портал и поманил за собой. Тони шагнул следом за ним и оказался в полной темноте, когда портал захлопнулся.

А в следующий момент чуть не ослеп. И едва не оглох от многоголосого «С днём рождения, Тони!»

В украшенном зале базы Мстителей собрались все друзья и близкие.

Тони осуждающе посмотрел на Пеппер, но та только развела руками:

— Я ни при чём, Тони, это всё они, — открестилась она.

По правую руку от него стояли два невозмутимых мага-истукана, по левую — сияющие самодовольством Хэппи и Роуди.

Собравшиеся смотрели на него, ожидая реакции. Тони улыбнулся, вытянул руки в стороны и объявил:

— Да будет праздник!

Жизнь, конечно, штука утомительная. Но оно того стоило.


End file.
